


Schrodinger's Sister

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid has always wanted sisters. What she got was Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger's Sister

Ingrid blinks, late one night, about two days before a new moon, and she has a sister. She doesn't notice, at first, in fact she doesn't notice at all, because why would she? Dawn's always been there.

But things don't really add up, after a while. Different things.

Like - her parents are dead. How can she have a ten year old sister if her parents have been dead for close on twenty years?

(And how is someone related to and more or less raised by her, of all people, be so incapable of staying out of trouble?)

Ingrid doesn't care, or pay attention, when that happens. Because magic. It's magic, some kind of wonderful magic. She has a sister.

Dawn changes things. Changes her, her life and everything in it, including her wardrobe, because even if her dresses are wonderful for gliding around in (not to mention looking fabulous, because when isn't she looking her best) they're not really suited to storming the fifth cave, castle or supposedly impenetrable fortress this week alone.

Dawn gives her white hairs, sometimes, but that's not really noticeable, what with her hair already the shade it is, and in her unfinished mirror (she never has the time, not with Dawn to look after) she can see anything and everything, so she never thinks to look at what is. She never looks beneath the surface of things. They simply are.

She isn't even looking for the cracks in the facade, when she notices. Dawn shouldn't even be in the room, but she's never let that stop her before, and will continue to ignore any and all commands to do so with the innate prerogative that comes from being the younger sister, not to mention completely insufferable.  
And so, when she looks up through the veil of magic separating them, Dawn is green. Not ill, or emotional. Dawn shines. Glimmers. Illuminates the room around her. Illuminates everything.

And Ingrid can read the lines that join them. She can see the lines, the bonds that are missing.  
Magic. Of course, magic, magic is the one great leveler, how else is she going to get her sisters -?

That's when Dawn manages to trip and disrupt the delicate balance that she's been working on for the last three hours, sending the equipment up in a (thankfully) non harmful puff of smoke, and a fairly minor explosion, on the whole, because now she then has to tidy everything up and convince Dawn she isn't dying, there is no possible way a splinter can kill her – no, not even if it's poisoned – because it isn't, that's why – and there isn't time to think of sisters other than the one she already has.

Maybe one sister's enough for her.


End file.
